Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi
''aka Life and Opinion of Masseur Ichi,"座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Japanese Cinema Database (Agency for Cultural Affairs). Retrieved 2010-08-20. and Blind Swordsman[http://www.citwf.com/film394683.htm ZATO ICHI MONOGATARI] at the Complete Index to World Film is a 1962 film directed by Kenji Misumi and starring Shintarō Katsu as Zatoichi the blind swordsman. Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi is the first entry in the popular, long-running Zatoichi series. Cast * Shintarō Katsu as Zatoichi/Blind Man Ichi/Masseur Ichi"座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2010-08-20. * Masayo Banri as Otane/Tatekichi's sister/Seisuke's ex-lover * Ryūzō Shimada as Shigezo of Sasagawa/Sasagawa yakuza boss * Hajime Mitamura as Hanji of Matsugishi * Shigeru Amachi as Hirate, Miki * Chitose Maki as Yoshi/Hanji's wife * Ikuko Mori as Yutaka/Shigezo's wife * Michio Minami as Tatekichi/Otane's brother/Osaki's lover/Iioka yakuza member * Eijirō Yanagi as Sukegoro of Iioka/Iioka yakuza boss * Toshio Chiba as Masakichi/Iioka yakuza member * Manabu Morita as Seisuke/Otane's ex-lover/Iioka yakuza member * Yoichi Funaki as Yogoro/Sasagawa yakuza member * Kinya Ichikawa as Mokichi/Sasagawa yakuza member * Eigorō Onoe as Rihei/Sasagawa yakuza member * Yoshito Yamaji as Yahei/Father of Otane and Tatekichi * Yukio Horikita as Kanaji/Sasagawa yakuza member * Ryūji Fukui as Daihachi/Iioka yakuza member * Masayoshi Kikuno as A coolie * Hajime Koshikawa as A farmer * Akira Shiga as A dice-roller * Masashi Hamada as Iioka yakuza member * Koichi Aihara * Hiroyoshi Nishioka as Iioka yakuza member * Gen Kimura * Taizō Sengoku as Ishichi/Sasagawa yakuza member * Noboru Taniguchi as Tomozo/Sasagawa yakuza member * Shingo Hosotani as Iioka yakuza member * Saburo Nagaoka * Katsuyoshi Baba as Iioka yakuza member * Yo Yūki as Iioka yakuza member * Keiko Awanami as Osaki/Tatekichi's lover * Kanae Kobayashi * Bonta Maru Release history Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi was released theatrically on April 18, 1962."座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Japanese Cinema Database (Agency for Cultural Affairs). Retrieved 2010-08-20. In Japan, the film has been released to home video on videotape format in 1984 and 1992, and on DVD in 2003 and in 2007 as part of a box set."座頭市物語(1962)" (in Japanese). allcinema.net. Retrieved 2010-08-20. Home Vision Entertainment released it on DVD in the US on May 14, 2002.Wallis, John (May 20, 2002). [http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/3918/zatoichi-the-blind-swordsman-vol-1-the-tale-of-zatochi/ Zatoichi the Blind Swordsman, Vol. 1 - The Tale of Zatochi] at DVD Talk. Bibliography English * Galloway, Patrick (2005). Stray Dogs & Lone Wolves: The Samurai Film Handbook. Berkeley: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 1-880656-93-0. * Schilling, Mark (2003). The Yakuza Movie Book: A Guide to Japanese Gangster Films. Berkeley: Stone Bridge Press. pp. 318-319. ISBN 1-880656-76-0. * Silver, Alain 1977 (1983). "The Alien Hero I. The Blind Swordfighters : Zato Ichi and the Crimson Bat" in The Samurai Film. Woodstock: The Overlook Press. ISBN 978-0-879511-75-3. * [http://www.allmovie.com/work/56121 The Tale of Zatoichi] at Allmovie * [http://www.citwf.com/film394683.htm ZATO ICHI MONOGATARI] at the Complete Index to World Film * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056714/ Zatôichi monogatari (1962)] at the Internet Movie Database * ZATOICHI MONOGATARI (1962) at British Film Institute * Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi review at Kung Fu Cinema Japanese * "座頭市物語(1962)" (in Japanese). allcinema.net. Retrieved 2010-08-20. * "座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Japanese Cinema Database (Agency for Cultural Affairs). Retrieved 2010-08-20. * "座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2010-08-20. * "座頭市物語" (in Japanese). Kinema Junpo. Retrieved 2010-08-20. * "座頭市物語" (in Japanese). www.walkerplus.com. Retrieved 2010-08-20. External links * THE TALE OF ZATOICHI Ep. #1 at www.momii.com (US DVD site) Notes Category:Chambara Category:Directed by Kenji Misumi Category:Released in 1962 Category:Edo Period Category:Jidaigeki Category:Zatoichi